


A Little Tied Up

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: A game of chase results in Sarah tied up in the Doctor's scarf and at his mercy.





	A Little Tied Up

 Sarah laughed as she whipped around a corner in the Tardis, barely dodging the Doctor’s grab to her shoulder.

 “Think you’re sly, do you?” the Doctor taunted within his own laugh.

 Sarah ran into the atrium, and moved behind a vine-wrapped pillar. She peeked around it and stuck out her tongue at the Timelord as he hurried in.

 The Doctor pretended not to see her, and moved to look at another corner of the room. Sarah knew it was a ruse, but slinked around the pillar to sneak her way back to the door they had just entered.

 She barely slipped through his fingers again, and continued laughing as she ran down the corridor. She squeaked at the sudden stop to her momentum, and looked down to see a layer of a certain long multi-coloured scarf looped around her chest.

 “Oh, come on, that’s hardly fair!” Sarah protested as the Doctor tugged her backwards. She tried to keep moving forward, but didn’t make any progress.

 “Do you expect me not to use the tools at my disposal?” the Doctor replied, pulling Sarah back to him. Once close enough, he looped the ends of his scarf around her again, then spun her around to fully wrap one end around her torso. She didn’t get much offense in, and glared at him when he took a step back and grinned at her.

 “Not fair at all.”

 “Seems fair enough to me.”

 Sarah broke her glare and chuckled. “I suppose there weren’t any rules.”

 The Doctor shook his head in agreement.

 Sarah glanced down at herself, and tried to move her arms from her sides. She didn’t have much luck. “So…” She looked back up to the Timelord. “Now that you’ve caught me, what are you going to do?”

 “Now that’s a question, indeed,” the Doctor teased, stepping into her space.

 “I mean…” An idea came to Sarah’s mind, and she suggestively bit her lip. “With me like this, you could do anything to me…”

 “I could, couldn’t I?” The Doctor’s expression changed, showing he got her meaning. Then, without another word, he effortlessly scooped her up over his shoulder.

 “Hey!” Sarah fake-protested. “Put me down!”

 “Now why would I want to do such a thing?” the Doctor goaded, carrying her to their bedroom.

 “Because… you’re a gentleman?”

 “Whoever told you that?”

 Sarah didn’t answer, and giggled into the man’s upper back. She looked up as they crossed the doorway into their room, and she quickly found herself on her back on the bed. She barely had a chance to breathe before he was on her, kissing her passionately.

 Sarah grunted in slight frustration at not being able to touch him back with her hands, except for the fluttering of her fingers against the sides of his shirt.

 When the Doctor pulled away, he asked with his expression if she did want this to go further. Sarah eagerly nodded, longing to be able to yank him back down.

 He gave her a fleeting kiss before drawing back completely. He was glad that he’d only wrapped the woman’s torso so he didn’t have any barriers to undo around her waist and legs to get to the fly of her trousers. It was a bit of a pity that she was wearing a shirt under his scarf.

 The sight of Sarah tied up in his scarf and eager for his attention… well, the Doctor didn’t need any more motivation than that. He yanked Sarah’s trousers and underwear down to her knees in one go, and relished in the way her legs closed as the skin was exposed.

 He lightly scratched up the inside of Sarah’s thigh, eliciting a delightful whimper from her, as he undid his trousers with his other hand.

 Sarah’s hands fisted in the scarf as the Doctor pulled her lower clothing the rest of the way off, and his quickly joined hers on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt, but didn’t take it off fully. She tried to reach up to lay her hands on his skin, and growled as the scarf stopped her again. Then she licked her bottom lip as he began to stroke himself and tease around her crotch with his fingers.

 Sarah squirmed and arched her back in anticipation as the Doctor sucked on his finger. A long keen escaped through her lips as that finger slowly pressed into her. She struggled against the scarf to grab at the Timelord’s hair as his mouth and tongue joined his finger. The Doctor sensed her searching fingers and repositioned himself so she could just barely twist two fingers in his curls.

 The Doctor’s other hand snaked up between the scarf and Sarah’s torso to caress her side and fondle her breasts. Sarah’s fingers in his hair pulled. The scarf tightly wrapped around her made her feel warmer than normal, and the Doctor’s perfect attention made her grin up to the ceiling.

 Still, there was that strangely satisfying frustration at not being able to move how she wanted, how she normally would. Her hand not holding onto the man’s hair fisted in the scarf, though it wanted to fling out to the side to claw at the sheets.

 “You’re too good at this,” she remarked breathlessly. She felt his low chuckle against her sensitive flesh more than heard it, and it tickled, making her hips buck upward. The Doctor’s arm slipped back down to wrap around under her waist.

 A moment later, the Doctor pulled his head away, making Sarah’s fingers release his hair. Sarah tried to push herself up, but still found herself unable to do much movement involving her arms and torso. The man really had been thorough in making sure she couldn’t escape it easily.

 She could only watch as the Doctor spread lube on his cock and stroked himself a few more times before he crawled up to hover over her. Her hands managed to catch the sides of his open shirt and pull him down for a heated kiss.

 Sarah moaned into the Doctor’s mouth as his cock slowly thrust into her. She was helpless as his mouth slid down across her jaw to settle at the side of her neck as he thrust again. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but could only settled for them being pinned between their bodies. Still, she could feel the cool skin of his chest and abdomen now with her hands.

 When the Doctor finished kissing and sucking at Sarah’s neck, he pulled up, and flashed a mischievous grin. To her surprise, he flipped the trailing end of the scarf on the pillow over her eyes.

 “Oh, now that is definitely not fair!”

 The Doctor only laughed a response before positioning his forearms on either side of Sarah. He took a moment to appreciate the sight under him, smiling at Sarah trying to maneuver her head around to flip the wool off her face. Without use of her hands, it stayed over her eyes.

 “Just you wait, you-“ Sarah’s threat broke off into stuttered breaths of pleasure as the Doctor’s hips picked up the pace.

 Oh did Sarah find this wonderfully maddening. Tied up, blindfolded, her upper body too hot from the added wool layers, the Doctor making her squirm and moan and cry out his name…

 She could feel his breaths on her neck and lower face, and she wanted to see his intense blue gaze. Imagining it would have to do for now.

 The Doctor let the fingers of one hand curl around Sarah’s hair on the pillow as he watched her under his ministrations. Her open mouth, the corners twitching and tongue darting out, enticed him to make more wonderful little sounds come from it.

 He loved seeing her like this, making her feel this pleasure. Even with only being able to see half her face, nothing could hide how she was feeling, what their bodies were doing for her.

 It didn’t take long until the Doctor felt a warm pressure in his abdomen. Even through the layers Sarah was wrapped in, he could sense her coming release. Her legs tightened around him, and her breaths quickened. He could feel the heat of her body, and ground up against her.

 He flipped the scarf from over her eyes, to reveal her hazel eyes blazing with passion and need. “Ah, there you are,” he teased.

 Sarah raised her head enough to touch her forehead to his as she felt her release coming. Being restrained only served to make her feel more desperate for it.

 The Doctor ground up into her again, and she let out a long cry to accompany her body’s release. The Doctor’s followed quickly after.

 The Timelord pulled out and settled over Sarah, their foreheads resting together again. Their breaths mingled in the small space between their mouths.

 “I’ll have to pay you back for this,” Sarah said after her breathing had completely settled.

 “That so?”

 “Mhm…” Then Sarah took a deep breath and looked down their bodies. “Now, if you don’t mind, I am very warm right now.”

 The Doctor took the cue to free Sarah from his scarf and her shirt.


End file.
